Harkoseride (HRO) is a potential antiepileptic drug which is potent in preventing seizures in animal models of seizures and status epilepticus. Phase I studies of HRO in normals have found it to be well-tolerated. The current study is a phase II study designed to determine safety, tolerability and some efficacy data when oral HRO is add to AEDs in patients with epilepsy. Among other measures, the first dose and each dose increase is performed in the hospital to assure close supervision and acquire safety data.